


OmniBoyfriends Drabbles

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: A collection of short drabbles or prompt fills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Can you write a cute, cuddly drabble about Ben and Rook caught in the rain?

“Dude! I’m soaked,” Ben whined as he ducked under the closest thing to cover they had which was a closed store front’s doorway. The overhang of the roof barely providing cover but it was better then nothing. Rook stepped under the overhang as well and looked up at the clouds with a thoughtful look as the rain kept falling down. It took a few moments before he noticed a slight brushing at his side. Startled he turned his head and observed Ben shivering from cold, arms crossed over his chest and seeming unaware that he had started to lean against Rook slightly to seek warmth. With a faint smile, the alien shifted closer and wrapped and arm around Ben’s shoulders to hold the human close. Ben stiffened for a moment with a muttered, “Rook….wha?" Then relaxed with a faint, shy smile and pressed closer. "Thanks, Rook.”


	2. Rook wearing Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRooken drabble idea: Rook likes to wear corsets and other frilly things like that. Ben discovers this when he walks in on Rook trying on his latest corset.

It had started out as an complete misunderstanding in human culture and fashion. He had passed a store that had some interesting looking garments in the window while on a mission and the advertisement spoke of helpful restraint and elegant, timeless look. He had been so taken with the simplistic look of cording, fake bone, and ribbon that later, after the mission had been complete and Ben had gone to get a smoothie, he had gone back and purchased one.

The tight feeling, it took his breath away a little bit, but he had to admit it was both slimming under his armor and very good for his posture. As such he had gone and bought a few more, even buying different colors upon the sales person’s insistence. She had even tossed in a little something extra for this last purchase and he was quick to go back to his small Plumber’s apartment to try them on.

—————-

Ben was so bored. Nothing was happening all day today, and he hadn’t even heard from Rook. Kevin was out with Gwen so they were both out of his ‘Keep Ben Amused’ list. And everyone else he could think of was busy. So the only person who hadn’t answered when he had tried calling was his partner. So taking it upon himself to visit and using the override door code, he let himself in. If Rook was here then great, if not he could at least play some video games on Rooks large view screen tv. 

A noise from the bedroom took Ben by surprise. “Rook?” He cautiously called out even as he made his way to the slightly ajar door. With a push, Ben opened the door and peeked into the modestly furnished room, hand at the ready over the omnitrix, only to stop and stare as his jaw felt like it was trying to hit the floor. His partner stood, in beautiful green, Ben’s most favorite shade, of lace. A stocking, garter, silk panties, and matching corset set covering Rook’s slender but tall alien frame. The Revonnahgander looked up at Ben in surprise as he said, “Ben? I did not hear you come in.”

As Rook turned and looked at his human partner, he couldn’t help a thoughtful frown as he observed the wearer of the omnitrix. Ben’s pupils had blown wide, his face flushed, and breaths were near panting as if he had just run a mile. Rook stepped closer and reached out, placing a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben? Are you alright?” The physical touch seemed to either snap Ben out of his trance or further ensnare him as Rook suddenly found his partner standing on his toes as Ben wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to press his soft lips against the alien’s.


	3. Accidental Kiss Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps an accidental kiss? Maybe with a rude interruption from scurf? Idk really. please and thank you!

“I’m telling you, Rook! It must be fate,” Ben tried to reason as he told Rook the story of his kiss with Kai. The Revonnahgander just looked bored at the story he had heard almost ten times now. He argued back, “isn’t it more likely that it was simple coincidence? You can be very…unsure on your feet, Ben.”

As they began to walk down the access stairs off the control deck, both having to work the late shift, Rook started walking down a step or two below Ben. He sighed as Ben started to argue with him and seemingly missing the soft muttering of Skurd, “oh not this again. Must I be the only one who has to take matters in hand?” Confused, Rook turned to look back at the slimebiote only to watch as the parasite suddenly lunged forward.

The movement actually tugged Ben’s arm forward and the human quickly lost his footing on the stair with a confused, “whoa, what?” As Ben started to topple over, Rook quickly opened his arms and moved in to catch the falling human. Only he was more worried about Ben falling then just how close they were and even as he managed to successfully catch the omnitrix wearer safely in his arms, Ben had turned just enough, trying to save himself, and sure enough their lips were soundly pressed together.

Skurd took a moment to properly enjoy the silence. “Oh the blissful end to all that lovesick…,” it had started to say only to turn and look at his host and promptly he slapped himself in what could be considered the forehead. Ben had managed to regain his footing, but his other arm was still around Rook’s neck. The alien’s arms were tightly wrapped around the human’s waist, and their lips were locked in what appeared to be a very passionate kiss. Ben pulled back just enough to whisper intimately, with a flirtish grin, “You beat fate any day, Blonko.” All Rook could do was lean back in for another kiss. As the two once more lost themselves to each other, Ben’s other arm moved to join it’s twin around Rook’s neck. Skurd’s muttering of, “I am still here you know,” wasn’t even heard.


	4. Aftermath of FistRook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something that has Rook apologizing for injuring Ben while he was FistRook?

Rook groaned as he woke up. He had had some seriously bad dreams… or at least he wanted to believe until he rolled to his side and there sitting on his side table was the giant Golden Fist he had won in the fighting tournament. “It wasn’t a dream,” Rook just managed to mutter to himself, the contraction seeming to fit at the moment and his current level of shock.

As he pulled up to the Tennyson house, the Revonnahgander looked hesitantly at the front door. He hadn’t seen Ben since after that last mission and he wasn’t sure how to explain. As he got out of his truck and walked to the door he was caught off guard as the front door opened and Ben’s mom walked out. “Oh, Rook! Ben said you hadn’t been feeling well. I’m glad to see you’re doing better,” the woman said in a motherly tone and left the door open for Rook to go inside. “I’m just running to the store but I think Ben might still be in bed.”

With that, the plumber went inside and started to make his way up the stairs towards his partner’s bedroom. As he got closer his hearing picked up some faint mutterings, curses and noises of pain, that had his steps quickening until he grabbed and pulled open the door. Rook didn’t know what to expect but the sight of Ben, shirtless and recovering from a great deal of fading bruises across his exposed skin, was not it. “Ben…?” he asked hesitantly and stepped into the room. “Where…? Did…did I do that?”

Startled, Ben jerked around only to wince and let out a loud noise of pain at the quick movement. Rook was beside him instantly though looking so lost and scared that Ben tried to put on a brave face for his partner. “You weren’t yourself, Rook, so it’s okay. Besides you know I can and sometimes do get hurt while in alien form. It’s nothing new.” But Rook shook his head, eyes so sad. “But you have never been hurt by ME. I’m your partner, Ben. I’m supposed to protect you not hurt you.”

Ben looked at the alien in slight shock and muttered in faint reprimand, “contractions.” He reached up and placed his hand on Rook’s trembling shoulder. “Hey. I’m fine. Just a bit sore and that’ll go away. What do you want me to say? Ask you to kiss it and make it better,” he joked to try and lighten the mood. He was not expecting the blue alien to perk up at that.

“Will that work?" He swiftly moved behind the human before Ben could understand what just happened, only to go completely still as Rook placed his hands upon Ben’s shoulders and leaned down to start pressing soft, barely there kisses over the skin of the human’s back. "Rook…,” Ben’s voice shook, his body trembled, and his expressive green eyes closed. Rook spoke softly even as he kept pressing kisses over every patch of bruising he found, “do not worry Ben. I will kiss it better.”


	5. Acts of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a thing of just Ben doing something nice for Rook. And Rook doesn't know how to respond and gets all flustered.

Rook wouldn’t say anything negative, but Ben could tell his partner was having a bad day. Their last mission had ended badly and oddly enough it hadn’t been do to Ben it had actually to do with a cultural misunderstanding between Rook and some random old lady. So instead of the revonnahgander being at his mark he was fending off an elderly woman with a handbag of death. Needless to say that their suspect got away and now they would have to wait until said villain resurfaced again.

Glancing over at the alien in the driver’s seat, Ben noticed the unhappy frown and a few bits of bruising that could just barely be seen under the bluish fur. He needed to do something to cheer up his partner, but what. Just then Ben saw a sign on the side of the road and he had a great idea… but it would mean he would have to put off purchasing the latest Sumo Slammers expansion pack for the card game.

“Hey, Rook. Next right, turn in there,” Ben said while pointing to the approaching parking lot. The Revonnahgander looked to where Ben was pointing and said with a grumbling, but agreeing, “very well,” did as asked. As soon as the truck came to a stop, Ben was already jumping out of the vehicle and running around to Rook’s side. 

“Ben, what are we doing?" Rook asked, very confused as his human partner grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him towards the a odd looking building on the other side of the parking lot with the words ‘Luigi’s Italy’ above the door with an odd cartoonish looking man in green. Ben didn’t stop pulling until they were in the door and stopped in front of a odd podium in the main entrance room. A blonde girl, maybe a little older than Ben, was standing there. 

"How many?”

“Two, please,” Ben said with a flash of a smile and Rook watched as the woman grabbed two small booklets before leading them into a room full of tables and families dining. Even more confused, Rook let himself be led, mostly by Ben’s hand still holding onto his arm, to a table as his eyes scanned over the restaurant. Pushing Rook down into his seat, Ben circled around the table to his own as the hostess set down the menus and left them alone.

“Ben…,” Rook asked quietly, “this is a restaurant, correct? If you were hungry why did you not just have us stop at one of your usual places for chili fries or Mr. Smoothy?”

“Cause you’re having a bad day, that’s why,” Ben said as if it was the most obvious thing and went to look at his menu. Still not understanding, Rook grabbed the top of Ben’s menu and pushed it back down to look at the human. “Why is my ‘having a bad day’ mean that we eat somewhere different?”

Ben looked at him with a faint, almost shy smile before answering, “You’ve had a bad day, Rook. And you need some comfort food to cheer you up. Since you liked meatball subs I thought you might like to try some Italian food. Get a variety of other types of Earth food you might like. My treat even.”

Rook looked at Ben as shock slowly started to give way to slight embarrassment. To be honest, Ben could be quite selfish at times and a bit full of himself. To think he was wanting to do something special for his partner had Rook looking down at the table, a faint blush slightly visible under the fur and bruising. “I…you did not… this is… thank you, Ben.”

Ben offered his partner a bright, charming smile and put a hand over Rook’s on the table. “You’re welcome, partner. Now,” he said as he held out Rook’s menu to him, “let’s see what you want to eat. There seems to be some kind of pasta special tonight.”


	6. It's In the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Ben keeps staring at Rook with adoring eyes and always finds a reason to be able to touch him. <3

Rook wasn’t sure when exactly it had started. Maybe it was when he had unlocked the super secret extra level in the Sumo Slammers anniversary edition game before anyone else had. Or maybe it had been that very first day when Ben had been so hungry and he had given him that peace offering of chili fries. Whatever it had been that had triggered the occasional amazed, even adoring at times, look from his partner it seemed to be happening more frequently.

The alien frowned in thought from his seat as he waited for Ben to return. “Hey, partner. What’s gotten you all down?” Asked the familiar voice of the human teen as Ben climbed back into the truck with the bags of their lunch. Setting the bags down between them, Ben reached out a hand and placed his bare skinned hand over Rook’s blur furred one. That was something else the revonnahgander had noticed happening more and more frequently as well. Ben seemed to like touching him. Always in what seems like a casual way, a pat on the shoulder, a congratulatory fist bump, or even a friendly hug. But these instances kept happening more often then the alien could remember.

“Rook,” Ben asked again, the human’s tone hinting at an edge of worry. Rook shook his head and offered his partner a faint smile. “Everything is well, Ben. I was just thinking on something.” He grabbed his bag and set about opening it. The teen offered his alien friend a small, caring smile. And even as Rook noticed that look on the human’s face of fondness, he decided to think on it a little later. Tearing open the wrapping of his food though gave him pause. In his hand was a meatball sub.

“Ben?” Hearing the confused tone, the human looked at Rook’s sandwich. “Did they get something wrong? Meatball is your favorite, right?” Even as the human spoke, he reached out a hand to touch Rook’s arm. This wasn’t what Rook was used to from his partner. This was behavior that if it had been on his own planet would mean the person was interested in you… but that couldn’t be right, could it. Deciding to test this theory, Rook lifted his arm and gently cupped Ben’s cheek. “The food is very much appreciated, Ben. Meatball is my favorite.”

The faint blush that came to Ben’s face, had the revonnahgander smiling. This was a theory he wanted to gladly put more experimenting in to. Lifting up his sub to eat with his left hand, Rook let his right fall from Ben’s face down to rest on top of the human’s. The flash of Ben’s admiring gaze before the human turned back to his own food was not lost to Rook either.


	7. Chin Scratches are the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "awkward-dark-nerd:  
> every time Rook starts to stress over something to much and words can’t calm him down Ben knows the fool-proof way to calm him  
> scratching him right under the chin cause he soon start to relax melting into the touch and then your really got him when he starts to purr deeply.. soon he’s putty in Ben’s hands and totally forgetting or not even caring about what stressed him out before"
> 
> With permission from Awkward-Dark-Nerd I have written a quick drabble for this cause it’s too cute not to!

It had started out as a curiously crazy idea. Once again the two heroes had fought the cat themed villain, Nyancy Chan. Ben had watched as at one moment she had scratched one of her attack tigers under the chin, seriously where did she even get those, and the animal had instantly settled and even nuzzled against the small girl.

Now Ben would admit he was stupid and obviously turning into Ball Weevil hadn’t been the best choice against a pack of near twelve tigers. And of course blowing up the building they had all been in wasn’t the best option at the moment. Thankfully none of them were hurt, not even the tigers who had already been packed up into several Plumbers trucks and were to be transported to several zoos. So Ben could fully understand a very angry Rook storm over to him in a growling rage.

“What were you thinking? You nearly got both of us killed! How can you be so reckless and…,” without really thinking beyond, calm the kitty down, Ben tried to end Rook’s rant by doing what he had seen earlier to appease an annoyed or angry big cat. He brought up a hand and started to scratch Rook right under the chin. It was like turning off a switch. Rook’s entire body went nearly slack as his eyes became half lidded, and was that a purr?

Startled, Ben pulled his hand back. After a few more moment’s of lethargic blinking, Rook seemed to shake himself of his slight daze before looking at Ben embarrassed. He stuttered out, “I… I would appreciate you not doing that, Ben… at least not in public.”

With a smirk, Ben agreed and it wasn’t to much longer before Ben started applying this new technique to calm his partner down every chance he could get. Always at least making sure they were somewhere relatively private, whether in the Truck or in a side room at Plumbers base, Ben tried to make sure Rook had a good scratching every time they had an overly stressful mission or the two of them had recently fought.

And as Ben sat on the couch in the private lounge room of Plumbers base, the television playing through the most recent galactic shows, he found he greatly enjoyed this new thing between them. Rook laid across the couch and rested his head upon Ben’s lap as the human leisurely scratched just that right spot under the revonnahgander’s chin, that he now could find almost instantly. And if the purring wasn’t so soothing, the way Rook held his other hand certainly was.


	8. You're my One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooken request: Ben hearing word that they might replace Rook as his partner for whatever reason. Please

Rook was beyond confused. His human partner had been so very attentive and serious lately. He had been worried that Ben had once more been replace by Albedo but a subtle check for the omnitrix had revealed the real Ben 10. Checking with other plumbers had led Ben to starting fights or storming off. Trying to ask had not led to any real answers so the revonnahgander’s next choice of action was chili fries. As he went to turn down the familiar street however, Ben’s voice sounded, “Hey, partner. Pull down to the end of the block and turn left for me.”

Confused, the alien follows the order and pulls into a small shopping center’s parking lot. Before he could even figure out why they were there, Ben had jumped out of the truck and, coming around, opened Rook’s door for him. “Come on, Partner. Lets get some food before we do one more patrol for the night.”

Looking up, Rook’s eyes widened at the small store they were in front of at the small strip mall. The Sub Hut. With a sigh, Rook climbed out and placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben…please talk to me. What is going on…?”

“Nothing’s going on,”Ben denied though he wouldn’t look the alien in the eye. Rook was annoyed at this. Letting his hand stay resting on the human’s shoulder, Rook’s other hand touched Ben’s chin and lifted his face up to make the teen look at him. “Something is clearly wrong. Please tell me what is bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Ben still couldn’t look the revonnahgander in the eye. He closed his eyes tightly. He was not used to the alien being this close to him or paying this much attention to him. He was not prepared for Rook’s voice taking on a soft, near pleading tone, “Ben… Are we not partners? Please talk to me.”

“Rook…,” he said just as softly. His eyes opening and looking into the sunset gold of his partner, …I… I don’t want to get a new partner…”

Confused, Rook looked at him with a tilt of his head. “I do not understand.”

“I…I heard some of the other plumbers talking about how we might be switching partners since you’re up for another promotion or something and I… I don’t want another partner… I want you,” he said near pleadingly, his eyes begging Rook to agree with him. Rook stood there frozen as Ben’s word’s register in his head. They wouldn’t do that to them. They couldn’t do that. Ben and he just worked. Hadn’t they taken on every obstacle thrown at them and came out victorious. He could not see himself partnered with anyone else. He would not allow it.

“Rook…?” The blue alien blinked, realizing he had been quiet for too long as there was hesitation and, even if he knew the human would deny it, a hint of fear. Looking into Ben’s emerald orbs, Rook sudden had a moment of clarity. He would not permit anyone to take his partner from him. With that thought in mind, he used the hold he had on Ben’s chin to tilt the human’s head up and he pressed his mouth to those soft lips.

He felt the wearer of the omnitrix go completely still for a moment of which he wondered if he had just risked everything for nothing. Then as if a switch had been flicked, Ben’s body sagged against him, arms moving to wrap around the taller alien’s form and he let out a breathy moan from his throat. Rook pulled back enough to whisper against Ben’s mouth, “You are my partner, Ben Tennyson. I will not accept any others.”

Ben panted and looked into Rook’s eyes and let a smile show on his face for the first time that week. He pressed another quick kiss against the fuzzy alien’s lips before pulling back and taking a step back, his hand catching and holding onto Rook’s. “Right back at you, partner. Won’t be accepting any one else.” As he made to take another step back, pulling Rook with him, Ben asked with a mischievous look, “how ‘bout we get some meatball subs then do a quick patrol before going back to my place for some movies in my bedroom?”

Rook smiled back and let himself be pulled away from the proto-TRUK. “What ever you say, partner mine.”


	9. Act of Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know if this was made yet but... Jealous ben? "

Ben sat sulking at the table at Mr. Smoothie, his head lowered so he can sip from his straw while glaring at nothing particular. He couldn’t believe all that had happened that day. The Ben 10 actor showing up, Collectimus almost stealing the whole planet, and the cherry on top was watching his own partner fanboy over a fake version on him. It made everything Rook had said about admiring him and looking up to him as a hero almost mean nothing. He was the real hero, wearing the real omnitrix, and having saved the universe countless times and apparently all of that just fell short. 

“Ben… I think your smoothie is done,” Rook’s voice sounded from the other side of the table where he watched his partner with a hesitant gaze. The annoying sounds of slurping from an empty cup sounding from the human who gave him a dark glare before standing and going to throw away his cup. The alien watched his human closely trying to figure out what to do to try and cheer up the human teen from whatever funk he was was in.

Ben had just thrown away his cup when something moved out of the corner of his eye. His battled earned instincts had him quickly turning to look at the possibility of approaching danger and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of a tiny kitten in the center of the street, one of it’s little paws looking hurt. Just then the light turned green and a truck started to head it’s way down the road. Not even taking a moment to stop and think, Ben ran.

“BEN!” Rook shouted out as he watched the human run straight in front of oncoming traffic. His eyes wide and filled with shock and horror as his partner seemed to, for some reason, rolled in front of a truck. The truck driver blasted his horn but didn’t stop. Barely able to think, Rook didn’t wait for the crosswalk light, he barely waited for traffic to clear enough before he too was running across the street.

Once across the street, Rook was beyond relieved to see Ben alive though covered in scratches, some that were bleeding. “What were you thinking? Why would you just run in front of a vehicle like that?” He was beyond angry, driven by the fear of near losing the human who was the only real friend he had on this world. It wasn’t until a tiny mew sounded from Ben’s arms that Rook finally looked down at the battered kitten. All anger drained from his body in a rush.

Ben opened his eyes, glad both he and the kitten was alive and mostly unhurt. He hadn’t even noticed really that Rook was there as he gazed at the tiny ball of fluff in his arms. “Hey buddy. You shouldn’t be in the road. We’ll need to find you a good home so you stay safe.” 

“Ben…,” Blinking in surprise, Ben looked to his side right as Rook knelt down and embraced the human in his long arms. He didn’t really understand what the revonnahgander was thinking but Ben couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face or the happy feeling that washed through him as Rook held him and said softly, “my hero.”


	10. Marching With Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooken prompt: ben and rook are lgbt icons

Rook looked on in confusion at Ben as the human let himself be face painted in bright colors that he had been informed earlier were rainbows. His human partner had even insisted he not wear his usual Proto-armor and instead the alien was wearing a comfy pair of blue jeans and a matching rainbow themed shirt. He knew the human had tried to explain the events of today to him but it had all been a bit confusing.

“ROOK!” the overly excited voice of his partner called to him as Ben ran up and took hold of his hand. “You ready for this?” 

The Revonnahgander offered Ben a hesitant smile. “Though I am still unsure what we are doing, I believe I am ready for anything.” Ben gave Rook a loving but sappy smile. Stretching up onto his tiptoes, the human reached up to place a kiss against the blue lips. “Thanks for being here with me, Blonko.”

At the use of his chosen name, Rook felt himself melt. It wasn’t often that Ben used it but when he did it made the alien want nothing more then to give in to whatever the human wanted if it meant that his Ben could look at him like that. The sound of cheers and the slight tugging of his hand in Ben’s as the teen hero led him onto the crowded street as they took their place in the parade march had Rook looking around in surprise. There were so many people.

The signs all with positive and supporting messages, the large groups of humans all from different backgrounds and from different places with seemingly nothing in common but this one aspect of their lives. He remembered reading up on this subject when Ben had first told him he had been approached to join in the pride march this year and had asked if his boyfriend would be willing to march with him. His thoughts after his research had been mixed as he knew that there were, oddly enough, still places on Earth where Ben and he could not even hold hands.

Turning to glance at his side to where Ben proudly gripped his hand, waved at the crowd, and smiled the brightest that he had ever seen, Rook was glad he agreed to this. Offering his human a bright, encouraging smile when Ben looked his way, Rook lifted their joined hands to place a kiss to the back of the human’s before turning to wave brightly himself. Earth always amazed him in someway or another and he wanted every surprise to be alongside his partner and the galaxy’s greatest hero.


	11. Choosing a Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: max and brooken
> 
> I'm taking this to mean Max's view on Ben and Rook together.

This wasn’t what Max had intended to happen as he had spent hours looking through the newest plumber’s recruits’ applications and test scores from the soon to be academy graduates. The news of his granddaughter going to college early brought about a feeling of pride. His little girl was growing up so fast and was going to do great things. His grandson however he knew wouldn’t take the news well and after all these years he knew he couldn’t just leave Ben unchecked. He trusted his grandson, but he knew that the teen could get carried away and easily distracted. Max chuckled as he recalled that he had been just like that at Ben’s age.

No. Ben needed someone that could even him out. Someone that would not just have his back in a fight but can hold his own. Ben was used to working with strong partners in battle. Ones that didn’t need him to protect them… but were always there to help him when the teen got in over his head. Finding Rook’s file had been like a god send.

The Revonnahgander had top marks in near every subject at the academy and even coming from a very unfriendly to offworlders planet the alien youth seemed to be very open minded to new ideas and experiences. There were notes in the file from the lesson on Ben 10 the academy had added to their curriculum. And he could appreciate where it seemed Rook had enough level headedness to counter balance what sounded like a touch of hero worship he had for his grandson. If he could only get Ben to accept the idea of a new partner, then he just knew they would get along famously.

Now watching the two of them in the plumber’s break room lounge, curled up on the couch together as Rook tried to explain an odd version of Space Jeopardy to Ben, Max couldn’t help but be grateful and amused at this turn of events. The look of hero worship from Rook’s eyes had changed to one of devotion as he gazed down at Ben who had a matching look in his return gaze even if he poked fun at the programming for being too alien. The old man let out a soft amused chuckle and a shake of his head before turning away. He hadn’t intended for them to end up together but in near everything they just balanced each other and Max wouldn’t have changed his choice for Ben’s partner for anything in the world.


	12. Hands

 

 

 

It had started casually enough.  Rook and Ben were sitting at Mr Smoothies and enjoying some quiet downtime.  The sun was just starting to set, and all seemed at peace with the world.  Ben glanced to his side at Rook, letting a soft, tranquil smile rest on his face as his eyes took in the form of the alien.  As his eyes trailed down they followed the path of face, neck, shoulders, chest, arm, and then finally resting on Rook’s hand while the rest of his longer form was blocked from view by the table.  The human knew that Rook was so much taller than him.  It was obvious even when the two were sitting down.  But he never stopped to consider really just how much of a size difference there was.

 

Lifting his arm, Ben moved and rested his hand over Rook’s, noticing just how dwarfed his was in comparison.   The alien’s hand was nearly twice the size of his.  And instead of skin, Ben could feel the near feather down softness of Rook’s blue fur over the appendage.  Ben was beyond entranced at the differences.  There didn’t appear to be any finger nails, but he remembered something from Rook Ben, Rook’s younger brother and something Rook himself had mention before.  Revonnahganders were cat-like.  Their nails were actually claws that could be retractable, though it wasn’t really heard of them using them for a few generations due to their passive nature.

 

Ben let his fingers trace up each finger, feeling the tip of each digit for where the claw was supposed to come out and then back down.  What would it be like to have hands this large?  To have hands that were this strong and this soft touch you.  Ben, entranced by his partner’s hand, watched and felt as that hand lifted slightly off the table, just enough to turn over.  Palm to palm.  Then Rook let his hand move until he could lace their fingers together.  Ben blushed faintly, his gaze shifting up to look at Rook who wasn’t even looking at him.  The alien was looking forward as he sipped his smoothie with the most relaxed and happy look upon his face.


	13. Slumbering Stillness

 

Still is not a term Rook would usually ever use when thinking of his partner, now life mate.  Ben was always full of energy, unable to stand still even when a situation called for it.  The near constant foot tapping, or hand fidgeting had taken a little while to get used to, but Rook never complained.  It was all the more surprising when he realized that Ben slept like a rock.  He didn’t move, he hardly made a sound, it actually weirded Rook out the first few times they had slept together.  SO much so that he had had to poke Ben awake to make sure he was okay. 

 

Now as he watched Ben sleeping, snuggled up tight in Rook’s arms, the alien could only stare.  Ben’s face was lax in a way that only came from peaceful rest.  His hands pressed partially against Rook’s chest but not even twitching.  Ben was the perfect picture of stillness.  Something about that eased Rook’s soul.

 

He had questioned it the first, second, even third night.  Ben had patiently let himself be awoken without any real fight though after the third time he did ask what Rook’s problem was.  When he had tried to explain, Rook didn’t think he did all that good of a job trying to rationalize his thoughts, But somehow Ben had understood him.

“Rook, when I’m awake there’s always something happening.  Someone in danger.  Someone plotting to kill me or end the world.  When I sleep it’s because I know during the day I gave my all and the universe is safe again until tomorrow.”

 

He had said that so simply as if it was a truth he had learned from the beginning of being a hero.  Rook felt humbled that Ben trusted him enough to share in his peace.  Simply laying together in the stillness of the universe and simply being.  The alien tightened his arms and drew Ben closer as he closed his own eyes and finally let sleep claim him for the night.


	14. Names of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when rook wants something, he calls ben the pet name "benny"

It had started out as something Rook had seen Ben’s mother, Sandra do. When the teen was being more stubborn then usual, the woman would give her son a very motherly look and say, “Benny.” And to that Ben would instantly stop what ever he was doing and comply with what she wanted. He wasn’t sure it would work for him instead of Ben’s mother but at the moment Rook was willing to try.

“Seriously, this needs to end. You anger towards Vilgax is understandable but if you do this you will be risking both our lives.”  
Ben gritted his teeth and lifted up his bloodied hand ready to slam it down once more onto the omnitrix. Rook’s hand shot out and grabbed it, concerned over the stickiness from the blood but more worried about the enraged look that was directed straight at him. He tried to keep his voice calm though he was sure some of his desperation could still be heard, “please, Benny. Let him go.”

And just like that clarity seemed to return to Ben’s eyes as his gaze focused on Rook. He looked around them, the space ship they were in was crumbling around them, fires already engulfing several rooms and moving towards their location quickly. Ben managed a quiet, agreeing tone, “okay. You’re right, partner. Let’s get out of here.”

After that it became something that Rook used to help Ben stay focused and see reason while one troubling missions. Then had changed after one pretty serious one had nearly led to Ben’s grandpa almost being killed. He had held Ben tightly in his arms while the teen cried and as he stroked Ben’s hair he muttered softly, “he is alright. You did good, Benny. Everything is fine now.”  
When their relationship finally moved beyond friendship and work and into the timid steps of romantic, Rook hadn’t even thought about it. Ben could still be stubborn and very self-absorbed but as soon as he called him by the nickname Ben would drop everything to give the Revonnahgander attention and do what he could to please him.

“Why do you like it so much when someone calls you Benny,” he remembers asking one day as they snuggled together on the sofa at plumber’s base. He felt Ben stiffen slightly, looking thoughtful as if he himself didn’t know the answer but was trying to remember. His voice distant he finally said, “it makes me feel safe. My grandma used to use it. Not Verdona. My mother’s mom. When ever I was scared or upset she would call me that. My mom took over it for a while too,” he blushed and looked at Rook, “when I hear you call me that, I know everything’s alright.”  
Rook couldn’t help but feel honored at being permitted to call his beloved that. He leaned in, whispering the name once more as he sealed their lips together in a kiss.


	15. Rook Ben Approves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rook Ben's new brother Ben Tennyson.

Rook Ben was besides himself with glee. No one else in the universe got to announce that their newest brother was THE BEN 10! Just his family. And as the human once more stepped into their home he couldn’t keep from bouncing like a hyperactive child that he was. Rook Da’s unimpressed gaze aside and his mother’s hesitant frowning over the situation couldn’t have brought him down. He ran up to Ben at top speed and even jumped at him, arms wide. As Blonko handled their parents, Ben laughed and caught little Ben into his arms and lifted him up for a full hug.   
“There’s my second favorite Revonnahgander! How you been, buddy?”  
“I have been wonderful! The news of yours and Blonko’s engagement has filled me with excitement. This is inconceivable!” Rook Ben looked eagerly up at his soon to be brother with the biggest eyes and smile.

“Actually,” Ben said with an answering smile, “that’s kind of why we’re here. I kind of wanted our wedding to be a mix of both our cultures and Blonko was saying that there’s supposed to be a brother in arms to stand at his side and hold his familiar offering during the ceremony. Was kind of wondering if you wanted to do it.”  
“You would have our traditions in your bonding ceremony,” the voice of Rook’s father sounded and Ben looked over at him and tried for a hesitant smile, their relationship always being a rocky one.  
“It’s Blonko’s heritage. I’m not going to deny him that, especially since he’s given me so much and made me kind of the happiest guy in the universe,” Ben replied. The elder Revonnahgander just looked at Ben silently as if he was thinking on the human and finally finding something that he liked about him. 

Rook Ben started to nearly vibrate in Ben’s arms and drew the human’s attention back to him as the child burst out in excitement, “INCONCEIVABLE!!! Of Course, I will! You will be the best brother every! A perfect match for Blonko!”  
The little alien laughed happily and hugged Ben tighter. He could not be happier for this moment.  
“Am I to wear traditional robes of Revonnah? Or can I wear something from Earth? Is there special food that will be served? Will I need to give a speech? Is there a traditional color?”  
The family just watched as Ben tried to answer the questions of his soon to be brother in law.


	16. Safe in Ben's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: babysitting

Rook looked on in hesitation. Ben had never once in all this time shown that he could be completely responsible. Even when he had left his own family for the human to guard Ben had somehow missed his sister sneaking out and then even brought his younger brother with him into danger. Truly it had worked out but situations like that did not fill Blonko with confidence in Ben.   
“Hey, it’s okay,” Ben’s voice had gone soft and soothing as he looked at the crying child, who was probably no older than three or four human years. “Everyone makes mistakes. I make them all the time.”  
He took off his hoodie and used it to gently wipe away the tears and bits of ice cream off the kid’s face, not even caring that he was soiling the fabric of his favorite jacket.

“Don’t you worry. How about we get another ice cream to share,” Ben offered with a gentle smile. As the tears finally seemed to stop, the little girl looked up at him with large eyes and some remaining sniffles before lifting her arms. Ben carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried the smaller human back over towards the cart. Rook followed the two and remained a silent observer for the whole day, never straying far from the pair. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

As the night came to an end, Ben led them back to his house where his parent’s and another set of adults were waiting. The little girl had fallen asleep on the drive back and was now snuggled up into Ben’s arms. The teen just smiled serenely down at the sleeping child.   
“We had a busy day at the zoo and I think she made friends with a penguin,” Ben told them quietly and let her father lift her out of the teen’s arms. He reached into his bag and pulled out a plushie that he had bought for her of an elephant. “She seemed to like this one the best out of the store. I thought she could use a friend to go home with her.”

The mom thanked him and gave Ben a hug after which Ben excused himself and guided Rook up the stairs and into his room where Ben sat down on his bed and gestured for Rook to have the desk chair. Upon sitting down, Rook cast an observing glance over the human. His thoughts shifting over the day they had had and even on the day that his family visited. He remembered his little brother beyond thrilled at the idea that the great Ben 10 wanted to spend time with him and had been so very happy that Ben seemed always willing to drop everything for him. His look softened as he said kindly, “you are very good with children, Ben, of any species.”  
Ben offered him a tired but still satisfied looking smile before saying, “kids are great, Rook. It wasn’t all that long ago that we were kids. And you’d be surprised how just something as small as a little attention goes a long way.”  
Rook could only marvel as he realized in that moment that Ben for all the grief Ben sometimes caused, he truly did love and try to care for the universe he protected and all in it.


	17. Life is like a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a fan of Ducktales.

“Rook! Come on we’re going to miss him!!!”  
Ben practically bounced on his feet and looked over at his partner who had been trying to not succumb to heat exhaustion in the harsh Florida climate. He could not understand what was so exciting that the teenager was besides himself. This theme park was crowded, the rides were a bit thrilling though the technology was subpar considering what they dealt with on a daily basis as well as the thrills from dogs fights in space in his ship. All things considered, once you looked past the cultural allure, Rook was not all that impressed with Disney World.

He sighed and let Ben grab his arm and physically drag him into the next land as they then became surrounded by the odd theme of skeletons of beasts long since dead. Looking up at the sign that read “Dinoland USA” he was simply just confused by it all. Rook remembered reading how the ride there joked about time travel and accidentally getting sent to a near planet wide extinction point and the alien was beyond confused how that would be enjoyable having actually time travelled. As they came upon a roped off area Ben stopped and nearly dropped to his knees at the vacant character meet and greet area. “No no no! He’s supposed to be right here! How did we miss him?”

Looking over at several wall decorations in the area, the alien once more was beyond confused to see what he believed to be a clothed duck creature.  
“Ben, I still do not understand. You do not ever get this excited when you have to deal with Rad Dudesman and he is actually real.”  
Ben looked up at him with a slightly angry look and started trying to explain, his tone just short of yelling, “you don’t get it! Scrooge McDuck is an adventurer! The GREATEST! He can do anything! He solves mysteries and rewrites history! He’s been my hero since I was a little kid!”

Ben’s passionate speech seemed to have drawn a crowd as they now stood with a large grouping of onlookers, some of them even clapping. Ben’s shoulders sagged though, the attention not enough to lift his spirits. “Now we missed him and he’s only in this park and we won’t be here tomorrow…”  
“Excuse me, Mr. Tennyson,” a friendly sounding voice came from behind them and the two looked over as a man stood there in a sort of uniform and a park badge pinned to his shirt.   
“We couldn’t help but hear that you were upset. Mr. McDuck himself asked me if you didn’t mind waiting here for a few more moments so he could come out at see another fellow adventurer.”

Ben’s eyes grew large and he just dumbly nodded his head, unable to say anything. They stood there for a few more minutes before the character came back around a bend in the security screening fence. The duck person walked over towards them and held out his arms, and Ben was quick to jump into them for a hug.  
“You’re my hero! I’ve travelled the universe and everything and you’re still so awesome.”  
As much as Rook didn’t understand why, he could not deny the childlike wonder in Ben’s eyes as he gazed upon the character of one Scrooge McDuck. If that look was still possible after all the things Ben had seen across the universe then maybe this place was magical after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ben goes pregnant and gives birth a double baby twins! Rook and Ben having their first children!
> 
> (Not a huge fan of MPREG but still a cute idea to mess with)

The pregnancy was a trying time for both of them. Rook wanted nothing more then to care for and fawn over his love in his state of need. Ben Kept accusing him over hovering and refusing to let him do anything and how was playing video games too stressful for the baby? Rook’s answer was it wouldn’t be if you hadn’t tried playing for six straight hours. Clearly there was a lot of disagreements through out the whole nine months.

When it was revealed, by a surprise visit from Azmuth, that Ben’s use of the omnitrix had left permanent side effects to the human, well all were worried and upset. When it was found out that the whole reason this had to come to light was apparently because Ben was pregnant and not as one of his aliens this time. Rook hadn’t really even known about Ben’s necrofriggian children. That had brought about a whole level of chaos since it wasn’t really known that Ben and Rook had been together. That had led to his parents being flown to Earth and meeting with Ben’s parents.

Their mothers got along great. His sisters seemed to adore Gwen and his little brother Ben began to loudly proclaim that he will be the greatest uncle! Their fathers, however, were another matter. Both had a lot to say about their opinions and views… that actually sounded similar to each other, but they both seemed to take offense and it led to a right screaming match between the elder human and the elder Revonnahgander. After a full hour of yelling both seemed to come to an agreement and decided that they would simply try to not only be there for their family, but they would be proven they were a better grandfather. Ben didn’t really care as long as everyone got along.

That had been months ago. Now as Ben lay in bed in the medical wing of Plumbers Base, Rook couldn’t help but marvel as he was given two small bundles to hold. Looking over at Azmuth, the Galvan proceeded to check over Ben’s vitals and made little commentary, “Everything seems in order. Your body handled the twins quite well actually.”  
“Wasn’t expecting twins,” Ben tiredly said even as Azmuth hit a button and adjusted the bed for him into a more comfortable position. He glanced at the Galvan and offered a worn-out smile, “thanks for being here, Azmuth.”

“I am always happy to assist when I am needed, Ben. And life, no matter how it is created, is a miracle.”  
Rook couldn’t help but agree as he gazed down at the two small beings in his arms. Eyes opening to look up at him and his breath caught. They held the same enchanting emerald orbs as Ben.   
“Rook,” Ben’s voice called out curiously and Rook could only give a tearful smile, so very happy and full of love.  
“They’re so very beautiful, Ben. Just like you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drag queens/race

“I am still confused why Ben is participating in this,” Rook questioned and looked at Kevin. The Osmosian just smirked and munched on the snacks on the table. He and Rook were sitting at a table in a rather clean and nice-looking bar. There was a stage at the front of the room where people were setting up for a show.

“It’s for charity and Ben agreed to help out with some of the pride groups here. Plus, he took insult to one of the drag queen performers saying he doesn’t have a feminine enough waist line to pull off a tight dress.”  
Rook sighed. It always amazed him what Ben would willingly put himself through if he felt his honor in some way was disrespected. Looking around he knew Ben had told him that not every human was supporting of the act of crossdressing. He wrote it off as one of the odd cultural things related to humans. He had met and seen races of no gender and a few that had near six genders. The idea that people would be upset over gender or how one dressed like the other baffled him.

“Hey, I think it’s starting.” Kevin said as he sat up at attention in his seat to the lights dimming and the stage lights coming on. Rook watched the first several acts, rather impressed by just how elaborate someone could style their hair and was that much jewelry really necessary? But overall he was very impressed by the level of dedication that most of the performers displayed in both appearance and professionalism to their craft. 

It wasn’t until closer to the end that Ben was announced. He was the finally. The lights dimmed so it was near impossible to see more than a silhouette step out on stage. Music started playing and a soft, heavenly voice started singing. As the lights slowly started to brighten, Rook gasped. This beautiful being was Ben? A wig rested on his head and gave him long, flowing chestnut locks that curved around and framed his face. Long eyelashes and eyeliner drew one’s attention to just how brightly his emerald eyes sparkled. And he didn’t understand why anyone would think Ben couldn’t pull off tight garments because that shimmery green dress snuggly clung to Ben’s frame in ways that had Rook shifting in his chair.

“Who knew Ben could sing?” Kevin said with amusement, “I mean I’ve heard him scream. Guy’s got some range to him, so I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised.”  
Rook only took part of that in as he stared, enchanted by the vision in front of him. Ben shifted and danced across the stage to the music and the dress revealed matching slits on both sides that went on to mid-thigh and did heals really make one’s legs look better or was it just Ben’s? 

Before he knew it, the song was winding down and Ben finished with a twirl and a toss back of his hair, his neck exposed, and all Rook wanted was to mark that pale column of flesh with his mouth and teeth. He was knocked out of his thoughts as Kevin knocked his arm and started to stand up.  
“Come on. Let’s go see the celebrity before he gets flooded with admirers,” Kevin joked and together they made their way backstage. It wasn’t that hard to find Ben. He was surrounded by several professional drag queens, each congratulating or critiquing his performance. Ben seemed to take it all in stride as he sat there as if a princess listening to advisors of her royal court.

“Looked good out there, Tennyson,” Kevin called as they got closer and Ben excused himself to better greet his friends.   
“Thanks, Kevin. I’ll never poke fun of Gwen for her heels again. These things are murder on your feet.”  
“But they look wonderful on you,” Rook blurted out before he could realize what he was saying, and he blushed bright enough to be seen through his fur. Both the humans looked at him in mixed levels of surprised before Ben’s look turned into one of flirtation. He tossed back the long hair over a shoulder, displaying once more his lovely neck and tilted his head in a near come hither way.  
“I’m glad you like them, Blonko, cause I get to keep the outfit. If you’re good I might give you a private show.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: verdona approves brooken.

The anodite had seen many things over the course of her life. The universe was like a playground for her people when they wanted it to be and ever was it sometime fun to watch the masses and take in their odd views of the world and just how they live out their mundane mortal lives. She had thought that out of all her grandchildren she would never really connect with any of them except for deer Gwen who inherited her powers and the legacy that was their race. 

That was at least until she had gotten to know Ben. Truly the devotion he gives to those he cares about is beyond words. His sense of humor could rival hers on a good day. And his sense of planning and strategy was beyond what common mortal organics were capable of. He thought and planned in five dimensions and without fail it worked. Verdona didn’t think Ben was even aware of just how his own mind worked sometimes, just how much like an anodite he thought.

Watching from a distance had its drawbacks as well as its pleasures. She could observe and simply be amused by the turn of events that happened. She was so very proud of Gwen for going to college early, but even more so for her embracing magic and learning how better to control her powers. She was rather amused at her darling granddaughter’s odd and still supporting choice in a life mate.

What she wasn’t so happy about was watching Ben. The poor boy kept getting into trouble. She was actually quite impressed with Max’s choice for Ben. The oddly perfect balance of calm to Ben’s usual chaos. The quiet to her grandson’s noise. It was like their energy harmonized when they were together.

It was still rather amusing to see Ben attempt to date the boring and ordinary that was the girls, human and alien alike, who appeared to gather to him. None of them could match the balance that Ben and Rook held. It seemed to falter a bit when the two were traveling through time. Ben returned and joked about future Rook’s longer beard and how much more heroic he looked being older and more muscular. Rook trying to joke back about how Ben had married one of the human girls and had a son. She frowned in thought at that. For Ben would never be able to achieve this level of harmony with another. It would greatly disappoint her if her grandson gave himself to the simplicity that was the usual way of organics. She had thought better of him.

Ben chuckled and looked at Rook with a smile, leaning into the Revonnahgander’s personal space. “I might end up with Kai but there’s not always a straight line where time’s concerned, Rook. Didn’t you get that from Paradox?”  
“Ben we both saw…”  
“A possible future but not a guaranteed one,” Ben said with a look that bordered on flirtatious, “what I also saw was you still there with me, partner. Fighting along side me too. You never know there might also be possible futures out there where we’re the ones together.”  
He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rook’s lips before stepping back with a smug smirk. He turned and walked away, leaving Rook standing there in shock. Verdona watched on suddenly very proud of her grandson. Oh, his future was a bright one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What do you see in him?"

Ben:  
Ben blinked and looked at his father. To be honest he knew that he would probably have to have this conversation at one point or another and where his mother adored Rook, his father was still very hesitant about all things Plumbers. The teen couldn’t help but sigh as he looked over across the room to where his mom and Rook were setting the table for another healthy family dinner. His green eyes following his boyfriend as he smiled brightly and carried a serving tray full of something brown and made of tofu. As if knowing that Ben was looking at him, Rook glanced over at him. Those sunset golden eyes softening into a loving gaze. All Ben could do was smile back, his own expression relaxing to match. All he could say back to his father was, “he’s the calm to my crazy life. I see not just my world, but my universe.”

Rook:  
The Revonnahgander blinked in confusion as he glanced at his fellow Plumber. He knew that some would question his dating of his human partner, but he had thought they would have at least kept those questions to themselves and not voiced them. Rook thought for a moment. Having lived at the base for this long he knew that the rumor mill was just waiting for the gossip that would be his answer. As he focused those thoughts on all things he loved about Ben, from his sparkling emerald eyes to his never give up personality, all Rook could think to say was, “Ben might be a living being of chaos… but I look back and realize that without him my life was dull and pointless. I can not see myself now without him by my side.”


End file.
